


What Stays in Mind

by Jutschina



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Coffee, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5377145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jutschina/pseuds/Jutschina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know that Ianto's coffee is magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Stays in Mind

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by & written for the Torchwood fic week for the prompt "Drink". 
> 
> Actually, I'm planning on writing more small parts like this one, with the POV of the other characters of the team. I just didn't found the time today, but I'm already working on it, so this fic will probably be updated soon :)

Jack had been the first to get a glimpse of Ianto's specialty. And, oh, he'd been impressed. Even if he'd tried to not let it show back then - after all, he'd been sort of rejecting the man. Thank God he failed in that aspect. But the very first sip of Ianto's coffee had already triggered something in Jack, and as he'd finally had the chance to taste it again after hiring the young man, he'd felt as if he'd been thirsting for it the whole time.

The funny thing with Ianto's coffee was - although Jack would recognize its special flavour anywhere, it never got boring; it always managed to lift his mood and trap him for a short moment in a bubble of content and well-being. Just like the person who made it. _How much the coffee they make can tell about a person._ What a strange thing to say.

And, of course, Ianto's exceptional skills made every other coffee taste dull and bland, with an angry craving for _this special one_.

Long after Ianto's death, as his image already began to fade in Jack's mind, this memory stayed. It could be the start of one of his stories - "I had this boyfriend once who literally made the best coffee in the universe..."

And very rarely, Jack got a taste of something that reminded him of Ianto's coffee. Then a flash of an old memory of his life back on Earth crossed his mind; suddenly there'd be this familiar smell in his nose, the long-missed flavour on his tongue, and for the shortest instant, the picture of Ianto himself, as clear as if he stood right there in front of his Captain.

Jack both loved and hated those moments, and when they were gone, the memory had already faded again. What stayed was a feeling of emptiness in his stomach, and the strange notion that he lost something. Or, maybe, someone.


End file.
